


Succulents and Squirtles

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Pokemon GO - Freeform, cursing, everyone is a girl - Freeform, funfact 2min is my notp, i can only write it or enjoy it if it's les, i realized i forgot to write eunsook i'm sorry, les!2min is fucking fantastic, this is my worst title yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyeon wants to study her bugs and Minjung just wants to study Taeyeon (and play Pokemon Go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succulents and Squirtles

Minjung looked in the mirror trying to straighten the lacy bow that adorned her high ponytail. She mentally cursed herself for taking so long to get ready in the morning but she couldn’t help it. Ever since she started crushing on Taeyeon, she would take extra long in the morning to make sure she looked her cutest. Thank god her first class wasn’t until 11 unlike Tuesdays and Thursdays in which her first class was at 9. 

“Minjung you have 5 minutes to get to class, you need to go,” Gwiboon stated dryly, eyes glued to her laptop.

“It takes me three minutes to get to class, I’m fine,” Minjung shot back. She put on her pale pink backpack and looked in the mirror. Her flowy light blue skirt was short enough to display her long legs (that she desperately needed to shave but she honestly didn’t care), her loose crop top was just sheer enough to show off her pretty bralette, and her cute ice cream patterned socks topped off the whole look. A good thing about the situation was that she looked the way she wanted to every day so her confidence had been up. She slipped on her shoes and made it to class just in time (okay, maybe a few minutes late).

~

After class she made her way over to the cafeteria with butterflies in her stomach. On the way she met Junghee after choir, she was wearing stripes as per usual, and they walk together chatting about their day so far. As soon as they entered the cafeteria, Junghee rushed to Gwiboon’s side, who was very noticeable due to her tall stature and punk clothing. She tugged Junghee’s white hair playfully in greeting as the shorter beamed up at her. Minjung hoped her crush on Taeyeon wasn’t that obvious. 

She grabbed a plate of pasta, the only edible thing in the cafeteria for lunch, and walked over to their usual table. She spotted Taeyeon immediately. She was wearing her favorite top, the one with cacti all over it, and was eating a plain avocado. She looked up when Minjung happily took the seat next to her. “Where are Gwiboon and Junghee?” she asked.

“Flirting by the salad bar last I saw,” Minjung replied.

Across from her, Amber rolled her eyes and Jinri giggled.

“Shut up,” Taeyeon shot at them, “You two are just as bad!”

Jinri just kissed Amber’s cheek in response.

“Ew,” Minjung wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. “Why are all of our friends in love with each other?” she asked Taeyeon who just shook her head. “Also, how can you eat an avocado by itself, that’s so weird.”

“Shut up it’s fucking delicious,” Taeyeon looked personally offended.

Junghee and Gwiboon arrived and plopped down in the two remaining two seats. 

“Tae, why the fuck are you eating an avocado by itself?” Gwiboon asked bluntly.

“See! It is weird!” Minjung agreed.

“Let me just eat my aesthetically pleasing lunch in peace,” Taeyeon begged. 

“Whatever,” Gwiboon rolled her eyes.

“Before I forget,” Taeyeon exclaimed, “Is anyone free to go to the river with me this weekend? I need to study the wildlife there for one of my classes.”

“We can’t,” Amber starts but Taeyeon waves her hand. “Yeah yeah, you’re busy doing couple stuff we know. Anyone else?”

“Choir stuff, sorry bby,” Junghee pouts.

“And I’m going to her choir thing. But I know Minjung is free so she can go!” Gwiboon winked obviously at the pink haired girl who’s ears were starting to match the color of her hair.

Taeyeon looked over at Minjung with puppy dog eyes and clung to her arm. “Please Minnie!! I don’t want to go alone!”

Minjung’s ears were officially beet red. Taeyeon didn’t usually use the cute act but was irresistible when she did. “Fine, I’ll go with you!” Minjung gave in, “But please don’t take too long.” 

“I love you!” Taeyeon threw her arms around her briefly. Minjung was wishing she really love her when she saw Gwiboon mouthing you’re welcome. She stuck her tongue out and continued eating, ignoring her inner excitement for the weekend. Despite how boring watching wildlife will be, she’d do anything to spend time with Taeyeon.

~

Minjung quickly realized it wasn’t that bad of a thing to go to the river with Taeyeon. This would give her a good chance to spend the afternoon with her crush and catch a bunch of Pokemon she can’t find in the city! It had all been going well until Taeyeon realized all of Minjung’s running around and yelling at the virtual creatures was scaring the real ones away. She promptly plucked the phone from the taller girl’s hands. 

“Taeyeon! I was just about to catch that Squirtle,” Minjung pouted.

“You’re scaring away my bugs,” she said. “I need these bugs for a paper, once I’m done you can play as much Pokemon as you want.”

Minjung crossed her arms, “Fine.” But it turned out to be nice without the distraction. Every time Taeyeon stopped at a new plant Minjung squatted next to her and listened to her gush about it and the bugs found nearby. She may or may not’ve zoned out a few times and just stared at the other girl. The light made Taeyeon’s tan skin glow despite the lack of makeup on her face. Her chapped lips were so close how could she not get distracted?

“Okay, that’s the last one for today. Ready to head out?” Taeyeon asked as she stood up. She offered her hand and Minjung pulled herself up. She let go quickly hoping Taeyeon didn’t notice how sweaty her hands were. It was hot outside and though Taeyeon was sweaty as well she still looked beautiful. Minjung was sure she just looked like a gross slippery frog, well that’s what she felt like anyways. However she didn’t rush down the trail back to the car. She stood there and held out her hand. “Phone,” she demanded. 

“Seriously?” Taeyeon asked dryly. 

“Yep,” Minjung insisted. Taeyeon dropped the phone into her hands and she let out an excited giggle. Taeyeon learned she needed to keep a tight grip on the girl or else she’d start to wander off the path. They made it to the car but not without a few detours. 

“Thank god we’re finally in air conditioning!” Taeyeon expressed from the driver’s seat, turning the air on full blast. During the drive back to campus they were both singing at the top of their lungs. Minjung was gazing out the window when she noticed the first sign. She desperately hoped Taeyeon didn’t spot them but low and behold. “Minjung! Someone’s selling plants! We have to go look.” There was no other option so Minjung didn’t bother arguing it. Taeyeon followed the signs and stopped in front of a house. The lawn was huge and overgrown with plans. There was a small greenhouse in the front with tables set up. The stepped out of the car and walked up together. 

There was a woman there tending to some of the plants. Minjung could get kind of nervous around strangers so Taeyeon immediately took her hand as a source of comfort. The women looked up and saw the two. “Hi!” she greeted as they walked up to her. “I’m Sunyoung and this is my garden. Can I help y’all find anything?” 

“Yes actually! I wanted some more succulents for my room,” Taeyeon answered.

“Well come right this way!” Sunyoung replied with a bright smile.

Sunyoung and Taeyeon had a long conversation about the different types of succulents. The whole time she held tightly to Minjung’s hand, looking over at her and giving it the occasional squeeze. Eventually Minjung felt comfortable enough to jump into the conversation a few times, even though she knew nothing about plants. Eventually they both left with new succulents and a promise to visit again. Sunyoung had even offered Taeyeon to come around and work for her whenever she wanted which she was ecstatic about.

On the drive back Minjung sat in the passenger seat with their new plants in a box on her lap. She looked over at Taeyeon. The sun was hitting her face just so and it made her look ethereal. Her purple hair looked beautiful against her tan skin. The piercings in her ear shined in the light. She was nodding her head and sang along to the song playing on the radio. Minjung wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. They finally pulled into the school and parked the car. “Hey,” Minjung said once they got out.

Taeyeon looked over at her, “Yeah?”

“Thanks for helping me back there in the garden,” she said.

Taeyeon took her hands again and smiled sweetly, “Of course Minjung. I’m happy to do it.” She leaned forward and gave Minjung a soft kiss on her cheek. She froze in shock and looked at the other girl with wide eyes. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, she couldn’t believe that just happened and she also couldn’t believe that something as small as a kiss on the cheek could affect her so much.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Taeyeon squeezed her hands.

“Bye,” Minjung squeaked before running away. Minjung was already dreading the I told you so she’d hear from Gwiboon but for the moment she’ll just lay on her bed in a complete happy bliss listening to cheesy love songs.


End file.
